Wheelin' and Dealin'
Wheelin' and Dealin' '''es el octavo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el octavo de la primera temporada. Este episodio introduce a Lifty y Shifty, los hermanos mapache ladrones que robarían cualquier cosa por dinero rápido. También introduce a los "Generic Tree Friends", una variedad de animales usados como personajes de fondo. Trama del Episodio Es un hermoso y soleado día en las carreras para Lumpy, Handy y Lifty y Shifty, pero Lifty y Shifty no están listos. Su vehículo no tiene ruedas y la carrera está a punto de comenzar. Por suerte, a los hermanos se les ocurre una idea. La bandera se ondea, y todos salen a la pista, excepto Lumpy, que al parecer ha perdido sus ruedas. Para empeorar las cosas, una pequeña explosión cubre a Lumpy de pies a cabeza con hollín. Mientras Handy y Lifty y Shifty aceleran, la primera curva se presenta, pero Lifty y Shifty se dan cuenta que no tienen volante. Handy se ríe de la desgracia de los hermanos, pero, mientras se está riendo, los dos le roban el volante. Cuando Handy se da cuenta de qué estaba pasando, realiza su cara de frustración. Mientras ellos pasan la curva, Handy se estrella contra una ambulancia estacionada y es cortado a la mitad cuando su vehículo pasa por debajo de ella. Sus intestinos caen de la mitad de arriba que fue cortada. Lifty y Shifty pueden ver la línea de meta, saboreando su victoria. Sin embargo, las cuatro ruedas del vehículo se salen, causando que éste se caiga para un lado. A medida que el vehículo se mueve hacia adelante, las cabezas de Lifty y Shifty son arrastradas a lo largo del asfalto. Finalmente, su vehículo se detiene a unos centímetros de la línea de meta. De repente, Lumpy aparece, deslizándose en su quemado vehículo sin ruedas y dejando atrás a Lifty y Shifty. Moraleja "Look both ways before crossing the street!" (¡Mira hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle!). Heridas *El auto de Lumpy explota con él dentro (sin matarlo). Muertes #Handy pierde su mitad inferior y sus intestinos luego de estrellarse con una ambulancia. #Lifty y Shifty mueren cuando su vehículo cae de lado y son arrastrados en el pavimento, haciéndoles perder la mitad de sus cuerpos. Errores #Cuando aparece la ambulancia, Shifty pierde su sombrero y Handy tiene manos. #Cuando las ruedas se salen del vehículo, el brazo de Shifty desaparece. #Al principio del episodio, el volante del vehículo de Lumpy es negro, pero cuando la carrera comienza, es rojo con rayas blancas. #Luego de que Handy termina su vehículo, su cola desaparece por el resto del episodio. #Cuando el vehículo de Lumpy explota, aparece brevemente una imagen de Lifty y Shifty. #(En Storyboard)''', Handy tiene Manos cuando se estrella contra la Ambulancia. Destrucción #El auto de Lumpy explota y se quema. #Lifty y Shifty arrancan el volante de Handy incrustandolo en su auto. #El auto de Handy se estrella contra la ambulancia. #El carro de Lifty y Shifty es destrozado por el pavimento. Curiosidades *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de los Generic Tree Friends. *Este es el primer episodio en el que Lumpy no mata a nadie. *Éste es el primero de los muchos trabajos de Lumpy. *Éste es el primer episodio (y la única ocasión en la primera temporada) en el que Handy muere. *Como en este episodio, Handy se reirá por la desgracia de Cuddles en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciones. *Lifty y Shifty son responsables de todas las muertes del episodio. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio (sin contar a los Generic Tree Friends que también pueden ser personajes femeninos). *Éste es el primer episodio donde se ven los intestinos de alguien. * El carro de Handy es un poco parecido al que aparece en el Smoochie de Nutty. * Originalmente (y viendose en los storyboards), la cabeza de Handy iba a ser cortada horizontalmente por el alerón de su coche cuando este se estrellase contra la ambulancia. *En el juego Deadeye Derby hay un logro con el nombre de este episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Versión Remasterizada thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Wheelin' and Dealin' Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios con Remasterización Categoría:Episodios Debut Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios 2000 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty